


Proprio

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: Tsuna owns the Trineset. The Trineset along with the most powerful beings in the world. Brakuran is right but it doesn't matter they are his friends and he would never hurt them,they know that and it is them knowing that, that proves he is worthy of them . R27





	Proprio

"you know"

Startled he looked at the man beside me he had white hair and pail white skin but the most distinctive features is his eyes they were a violet and under those eyes he had a tattoo. It was amazing how far their friendship had come they had used to be enemies but now he would trust him with is life and more importantly his friends life's. Snapping out of my thoughts when he continues

"Its amazing how i had tried to gather all of the Trineset by force, tryed to own it and here you are you with it in the palm of you hands" he looked at me and put his hand up shushing me. i know he is serious so i quite down waiting for him to continue.

"Its funny because you own us completely we would die for you and you even know you own us. For me the holder of the sky mare ring its because you became my friend even when i hurt you so much both physically and mentally you accepted me even though we both know i am not too up here." He stops to eat a marshmallow  tapping his head before continuing.

"With the Arcoblano even if they no longer hold the pacifiers you own them because you give them what they wanted the most, their adult bodies back and not only that you are in love and loved by one of them making you one of theirs."

This time he stops to look at me having been looking up at the sky through the canopy of leafs

"For the Vongola rings well that is easy to see you hold the sky ring. What is even more funny you don't want to own us you just what us at you sides you have all of this power and you don't care." He one again stops but this time to smile.

"It not only the Trineset you own, you own the Cavallone who sees you as a brother, the Shimon who also sees you as family, the Varia even though they might not admit it you have their respect and Xanxus sees you cousin, the Vindice you gave them their revenge and stopped the curse of the Arcoblano, you have Ranking Futa who is wanted by most of the mafia for his powers, then there is Ipin The Human Bomb. You have all of these people who are feared by all of the mafia for their power. their verry names strike fear in ones soul and they would do anything for you even destroy the world if it made you happy." Bayakuran chuckled scwushing a marshmellow befor poping it in his mouth.

"I know i never said it but thank you for being my friend even though i hurt you and yours." I was looking at the white haired man in shock when suddenly he stick out his hand smiling.

"Marshmallow?" I stare at him torn between laughing and bonking him on the head.

Only he could say something like that then ask me if i want a damn marshmallow of all things. As i stare at him and i decide to do the former and start laughing.

"Barkuran you don't have to thank me and i think you are wrong they may respect me a little bit but the don't like me that much and even if you are right i would never use them nor you. I hope you know that." He looks at me then starts laughing with me.

"I know and I think that is why we would do anything for you, you don't care about our power you don't seek to exploit it, nor do you fear it you see us and love us for who we are." Once again shocked i could only sit there as he left leaving me in the forest meadow.

i only moved when i felt a hand on my shoulder but knew who that hand belonged to and there was no danger from who the hand belonged. I lean back against my lover.

"He is right you know about every thing from you owning us to the reason we are ok with it, you don't care for our power, you don't fear it and to most of the people you are friends with they know what its liked to be feared ether for being who we are or for our power." He started sunning his finger through my hair making me relax.

"We love you because you love us not for our power or fame but for us. You know when i met you i saw a no good kid who would sink under the pressure of being Decimo because ether the darkness or the expectation and you know what? i am, for the first time glade that i was wrong. You not only washed away the darkness you make it go away. Are the most beautiful person i have ever met, both inside and out, i love you Tsunayoshi."

I could not take it any more i start crying oh god all of those years ago he would not be-leaved every thing that had happened if he had been told he every thing from him being gay to him being a mafia boss he would have sent the person to the insane asylum but sitting here now he knew he would not triad it for the world.

"I love you too reborn i love you too." Feeling sleepy I drifted off having stayed up late last night sighing papers. The tall raven haired man with the fedora now known as reborn smiled and then he too fell asleep.


End file.
